What will tomorrow bring?
by TenkoWilde
Summary: I plan to make a story, in my perspective of What happened to Nick and Judy. Things in this story to be expected; Hurt, Jealousy, Death, Relationships, Betrayal. I plan to detail there lives in to which should happen, in my opinon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After reading so many wonderful stories, I've decided to give it a try myself! I'm sorry to everyone, but this will be my first story ever, and I'm sure there will be similarities all around! But, I'm hoping my twists, cliff hangers and my own version, shall prove worth your time. This story will Start where in the movie, Bellwether was finally caught, and our team is still at the museum. Without further delay, my story - Zootopia; What will Tomorrow bring?

"Fangmeyer, Wolfward, Arrest those two, NOW! Snarlov, Rhinowits, Get those two out of the pit!" Beckoned Chief bogo.

"Understood" the crew mentioned, as they followed directions.

"We did it Nick, it's finally over!" Judy said, as she was pulled up.

"Your right Carrots, it's finally over, maybe now us predators won't be shamed anymore." Nick jokingly said, as he followed Judy up to see all the officers.

"Chief, there is still one more ram that is not here, He must have gone out the back, I Believe his name is Doug" Judy said, as she limps towards the water buffalo.

"Delgato, Go!" Bogo said without hesitation upon thinking of what Judy had mentioned.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you" Officer Wolfward stated

"I Know my Miranda rights you dumb wolf" Bellwether replied.

"Carrots, let's get you to the Ambulance to have your leg looked at" Nick said, as he picks her up and starts to carry her towards the door.

"Nick! I can still walk, Put me down!" Judy barely said, as she was quickly lifted with ease.

"Not a chance Fluff! It's not that far, just enjoy the ride." Nick said with a small smirk on his muzzle, as he starts walking towards the entrance.

"Nick, Put me down NOW!" Judy yells at the Reynard, as she squirms free from his grip. Suddenly landing on her feet, she feels a sharp pain in her leg, and drops to her knees.

"Judy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Nick said swiftly, feeling guilty for teasing her. Nick quickly kneels beside Judy to help her limp to the door.

"Hopps, hang around after you get checked up, I need to chat with you about what happened here." Bogo asserted.

"Hey Judy" Bellwether Snickered

Judy stopped walking, hesitant to respond, but inevitably does. "Yes Bellwether?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know, That it's not over. I'm not done with you, and one day, I'll take everything from you. I'll have my revenge. I promise you this." Bellwether said, with evil intent.

"Yeah, well, by the time you get out, I'm sure I'll have to worry about it" Judy said sarcastically as she returns to walking to the ambulance.

"Let's go Bellwether" Wolfward said, as he pulls her towards another entrance towards his squad car.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU STUPID RABBIT, ILL GET YOU AND THAT FOX, IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO" Bellwether yells frantically, as she is being pulled outside.

"Well, I think that's a threat, not like I don't hear them daily" Nick chuckled slowly.

"Nick, don't worry about it, she's only trying to get a rise out of us, you don't need to worry, she is going to jail after all she's done" Judy reassured Nick.

"All right, just have a seat, and put your leg up so I can take a look" The Medic said

"Thanks Nick" Judy said, as she sits down in the back of the ambulance.

"For what?" Nick said as he turned to look at her face, seeing a tear form.

"For what? For everything, for staying with me after I hurt my leg, for coming up with this plan, for saving the evidence, for forgiving me after what I did to you and all the predators, for standing up for me towards Bogo, for everything! Without you Nick, I would have never solved this case, even if it's not as a police officer, It's because of you!" Judy said, as a few tears streamed down her face.

"Hey now, all that praise? Though thoroughly enjoyed, I don't deserve it fluff, we did it together, give yourself some credit, and come now, I know you bunnies are so emotional, but not in front of everyone, remember what I said? Don't let them see..." Nick said as Judy cut him off

"That they get to you, your right Nick." As Judy wipes the tears away from her eyes

"CHIEF!" yelled, officer Delgato said

"Yes, what is it?" Bogo responded

"I Can't find this ram named Doug anywhere, I think we've lost him!" Delgato shamefully admitted.

"We will have to keep a look out for him, Everyone! head back to your normal duties!" Bogo Sternly said, as he walks towards Nick and Judy.

"Well, it's a deep cut, but it didn't hit anything to bad, I can stitch it up here and, in a few weeks, aside from a scar, you should be able to return to normal! Take this to help with the pain" The Medic said, giving her a pain killer.

"Feel better now that your all patched up Carrots?" Nick smiled,

"I mean, it hurts, but at least I can walk by myself now." Judy eased.

"Oh, look who's coming. Looks like Buffalo Butt is about to put his two sense in" Nick said smugly.

"Nick, he just wants to know everything, you shouldn't be like that, he's really not that..." Judy mentioned as she was quickly cutoff.

"You. Fox, beat it! Now." Bogo sternly said.

"What? " Nick said confused.

"I Said, leave now, before I Arrest you for impeding an investigation" Bogo said Angrily

"But Sir, Nick Helped in" Judy tried, again cutoff.

"Enough Hopps. This isn't a concern to a civilian, let alone a fox." Bogo said as he Pointed away the fox.

"You know what, I don't need this, I'm out. Thanks for ruining the day again. See you later Carrots!" Nick replied with anger in his eyes as he storms away from the two, anger quickly changed to depression, as he thinks, _why does everyone only see me as a fox, a lowlife, a loser, or a damned predator. Why, damn it!_

"Nick No, wait! don't go!" Judy beckoned, but didn't reach him.

"Hopps, we have more important things than to worry about a fox. I Need to know what happened. In Details!" Bogo swiftly said

"Sir, Nick is not Just a fox, He is the one who solved this case! Without his help, Bellwether would still be committing her crime!" Judy explained.

"You expect me to believe, that fox solved your case? a FOX Judy? They Can't be trusted! I'm Surprised You Even Showed back up after you casually left with him. Foxes are liars, they are con-mammals, So The only reason he'd even consider helping you is if you had something to benefit him, Now Hopps, stop screwing around and get to the details" Bogo said with slight anger.

"You know, if you weren't such a stubborn Buffalo who could only see a stereotype I would share the details with you. I told you! Nick solved the case, if you want the details get them from him!" Judy said pointing her finger at the water buffalo.

Bogo sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, if what your telling me is true, Then I guess he is one in a million, I've just arrested more than my fair share of foxes and, I only saw him as a criminal, Judy your right, again. I'm Sorry, for taking you for a trophy, and not giving you a fair chance, for not putting my trust in MY Officers, just because I looked at you as a hindrance to our precinct. Judy, I'm Sorry, for not giving you the help you needed, and for making it so hard for you since you started. And because of this, I need someone like you, to keep me where I need to be as a Chief, Keep these dry eyes open to all the possibilities out there. I guess I was just in the heat of the moment. Judy, please will you rejoin my team? "

Judy's mouth dropped, nearly hitting the floor at the *wall* cracking for a moment, as she regained her composure said to the Chief, "I will, under two conditions Sir. The first, you need to apologize to Nick, and Second" She explained, as she grabs a piece of paper from her back pocket and hands it to the water buffalo. 

Bogo snorts, as he grabs the paper and opens it, a few moments later " You serious Hopps?"

"Those are my terms sir." Judy says, thinking to herself _I guess your rubbing off on me Nick, I can't believe I'm hustling Chief bogo!"_

 _"_ Fine, I Expect you to have a detailed report first thing tomorrow" the buffalo says as he walks away. "Oh, and Hopps. I expect you to bring him"

"Sir yes, Sir!" Judy responded. _I got to go to him, I need to find him to tell him the good news! Where does he live? Where would he be at this time of night? ugh!_

"Well, I guess it's back to the normal. Tomorrows another day. I should call Fin to see what time we are starting." Nick said outload walking down street, trying to put everything the buffalo said away. as he stopped for a moment, _I guess, after all it was fun, being good for a change, helping her out, I can't believe how much happier it made me, and the sense of fulfillment when we saved the city? Who knows, maybe I'll see her again. Though, I guess it sad, she ended up quitting her dream? solved the case, just as a bunny? I guess I don't have to worry about her blackmailing me into another adventure anytime soon._ Nick shook his head and started walking again. "Guess I Should go home."

"I Know where to look!" Judy said, as she got into her dad's truck and drove away. _He left his stuff under that bridge! He probably went there to get it before going home! If possible, I can meet him before he goes home_.

Nick's ears perked up as he heard a vehicle stop and shut off on top of the bridge he is under. he slowly walks towards the sound as he hears "Nick, Nick are you here?" the familiar sound, from her? here, now?

"Judy?" He softly said slightly confused. "Nick, oh thank the lord I caught up to you! I was worried that if you weren't here, I would have never found you!" Judy said.

"Yeah, I'm here fluff, what do I owe for this late-night, and unexpected visit?" Nick said.

"Nick, Bogo gave me my position back, and I need you to report to the station tomorrow morning to help me with filing the report about what happened." Judy said with cheer.

"I'm happy for you." Nick Snickered.

"Nick Please, can you be there at 7:00 am sharp?" Judy said with eager eyes.

"If I say no, are you going to blackmail me again?" Nick said with a grin from ear to ear.

" I Would never! Though, I might hustle you into it." Judy Chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll go, but if I'm getting arrested, I'll never forgive you." Nick said hastily.

"Nick, do you need help taking your stuff home? I have my dad's truck. Just throw it in there and we can go!" Judy said cheerfully.

"Uh, err I'm fine Carrots, No need! I'll just take my time getting home. I'm Nocturnal after all, so I'd be good for me. You on the other hand, should get home, you been through a lot." Nick said.

"Are you sure nick? I'd be more than happy to help you, after all you've done for me. It's the least I could do" Judy expressed.

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Nick said.

"Oh, alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Judy said disappointed

"Hey Nick?" Judy said

"Yeah Carrots?" Nick paused.

" Can I have your phone number?" Judy shyly said.

"Uhm, Wow, you're a quick mover. Uhm I mean, I " Nick was saying as he was cut off by a pain in his stomach.

"NICK! I Just meant so I could text a friend, you perverted fox!" Judy said as her fist flew into his stomach.

"Oomph, Oh, Heh, Uhm Yeah so. Sorry, here it is" Nick strained.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow dumb fox" Judy said, walking away.

"Yeah, see you too, sly bunny." Nick said.

Nick waited till he could no longer hear the truck, before he laid down in his makeshift bed under the bridge. He thought to himself _What Will Tomorrow bring?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I'm hoping that if your reading this, that means my writing isn't horrible? Hah! Anyway, please feel free to comment/review my stories, it would help to know if you guys would like me to continue or just stop :) Thanks!

Chapter 2

As nick laid in his bed, he pondered what would happen, would she keep her word and not tell anyone, or would she betray him as everyone does. It wasn't much, but somehow, Nick had a glimmer of hope, to which he had not felt since the day his mother got him the outfit to join the Junior Ranger Scouts. Nick starting to lose thought as he slowly drifted asleep.

Judy was driving back to her apartment, disappointed that Nick wouldn't let her help him home, though she supposed that it's because they only met a couple days, _I guess it's kind of weird to ask for that so soon_ she thought. Her mood shifted more cheerful as she thought about the next day, the report she had to do, the meeting with bogo in the morning, and having nick there to help her along the way. As she pulled up and parked her dad's truck, she got out, locking the pickup and started walking to her room, once inside the building.

She decided to message nick, and started typing away *Hey nick, Thanks for everything today, I hope you do come tomorrow, I could really use the help on the details, you know dumb bunny and all* and sent the message looking up, she found herself finally at her apartment, she pulled her key out of her pocket and unlocked, then opened the door to her very small studio apartment. She walked in, shut the door, and started undressing then finding her pajamas to put on, before making her way to bed, laying down she pulled the covers up and started to think.

Would nick really come? Did he truly forgive her for the press conference earlier that week? What if he doesn't come. What if she failed to continue as she dozed off for the night.

Bogo returned to his office, the time nearly midnight, as he sits down, and sighed. _Man, today was definitely a bad day for me._ The buffalo thought. _Am I losing it? I used to be the chief everyone looked up to, and the chief that earned this position through his vast skills. Why of all things did I let speciesism get involved with my decisions?_ As he took the paper and unfolded once again to read it. _Would you not take this back, over this?_ He pondered. As the buffalo sighed, he started reading the sheet of paper thoroughly top to bottom, several times before moving to his computer. Nearly an hour later, finding information on his computer, he dwelled on thought _It just doesn't make sense, how is there nothing? How can it be blank?_ Almost closing the laptop before his eyes caught a brief detail and click the link.

"I Knew it!" The chief said aloud, slamming one hoof on top the table. Closing his laptop, he looked at his watch and thought to himself _I guess I should go home for what little sleep I can get._ As the buffalo locked up his office, leaving the night crew to handle the business.

Before long, it became morning, the sun barely visible to anyone, and the sound of an alarm goes off repeatedly, before being shut off by Judy. As she glanced at the clock, it said 5:30AM. Slowly rising, stretching her extremities, she sat for a moment at the edge of her bed, thinking _Today will be a good day, I can feel it,_ before grabbing her phone, only to notice that Nick didn't reply to her. Not letting it get to much into thought, she got up, and went to start her daily routine, starting with her shower.

Nick rolled over in his makeshift bed, well awake as he knew he's been awake since her text message last night. Nick couldn't sleep as the thoughts filled his head, about what will happen. Putting nick on edge, senses peaking well above the norm. "Only a few more hours, I can get this over with and continue with my life" Nick mentioned lightly. As he picked up his phone and started texting *I'll be there late today*. Before getting up and walking over to the stream to wash himself.

Judy finished her shower, and after making some breakfast she decided to send nick another message to make sure he was coming to the precinct this morning. *Hey Nick, you're still going to come downtown right*? She sent, as she started to put her uniform on. Finishing putting her uniform on, and washing her dishes from breakfast, she started making her way to work.

Nick after washing his cloths and himself, he set his stuff out to try under the sun, before he heard his phone jingle a bit. He walks over, grabbing his phone to see who it was from. Seeing the message, he hesitated a moment, thinking _She really wants me to come? I mean it can't be bad, the pin has the confession of Bellwether, so it can't be to arrest me, can it?_ After a bit of doubt, he just put his phone down and continued with his cloths, before trying to set a small fire to warm up his breakfast. Eating his, ill-gotten pancakes with blueberries after warming them up, he starts to wring out his clothes once more, before putting the same clothes back on from yesterday.

Hearing his phone sound off again, he thinks _Man she is persistent_ pulling the phone from the ground to see, it's not her. But only a reply from the earlier message, *Why will you be late? We need to start this early, it takes all day*! Only to send back *I'm sorry, I'll let you know when I'm done, I just have to finish something up*. He looks at the clock to see its now 6:30 AM.

Nick quickly feels around his bed looking for something, his paws frantically searching the ground, finally pacing over it he grabs it, putting it into a box, and then stuffing it underneath his makeshift bed before trotting along trying to get to the nearest bus station. Boarding the bus, he took a seat near the back and instantly as he sat down, got another message to his phone.

*Your hanging around with that damn rabbit this morning, aren't you? You know you're going to get arrested you dumb fox! She is a cop and won't have any problem taking you in. You need to stay away from her*! Nick read, as his thoughts came back. Nick texted back, trying to figure out what to say as he typed. *She's not like that, and I am not going to be long, she needs me to give my side of the report she has to turn in. I won't get arrested and I'll be returning to my normal life shortly after words, just be patient okay?" as he sent the message, he tried to convince himself on what he sent.

Judy finally arrived at the ZPD, walking through the employee entrance she was soon greeted by Clawhauser who always showed up at 6:45AM to be at his post exactly at 7:00AM. "Hey Judy, You came back?" he pondered.

"We'll see, I need to still talk to the Chief about my return, and the conditions." Judy replied

"Conditions? But I thought you liked this job?" Clawhauser questioned

"No no, it's not like that, I love this job, I just- I don't want to do this alone anymore, I need a partner" Judy strained as she spoke to Clawhauser.

"A Partner? But what does that have to do with getting your job back? There's Plenty of officers here to fill that position, who did you consider, and is it that important that you won't take your job back?" Clawhauser said.

"Well, yeah I think that if not, I can be okay without this job because it would only be speciesism if they don't accept it" she said boldly

"Speciesism, what do you mean? What's going on Judy? Is that why you quit in the first place"? Clawhauser pondered

"Look, I don't wish to talk about it, I made a mistake and so did the ZPD, If I come back I want to be fair to everyone" Judy said, as she started towards Bogo's office.

Judy walking towards the stairs to go up, she couldn't help but think to herself. _Was the speciesism the real reason behind it, or was it Nick being her partner? Who am I kidding, without nick I would have never solved this case, I need him, His street smarts, his previous job sort of speak, just can't compare to anyone here. He solved a case in less than 10 hours, and all these officers couldn't even get anything done with the two weeks they had! I know for sure, Nick needs this, he needs to be a cop, to get away from hustling, and to prove to everyone, like he proved to me, he's not just some Criminal, or just some fox!_ Judy finally realized after that train of thought, she was in front of Bogo's office

"Come In" Bogo said firmly, as she knocked softly on the door

Walking into the room, shutting the door behind her, she gazed the room to see bogo sitting behind his desk, a tall glass of coffee in his claw, seeing the buffalo looking at a few papers in front of him before taking a seat into this oversized chair.

"Just a moment Hopps" Bogo said, as he ruffled through finishing his last few notes on a piece of paper before him.

"Alright Hopps, I can take a guess as to why you're here early. So, let's get straight to it." Bogo mentioned as he started looking for the piece of paper that she handed him last night. After a few minutes, he finds the paper and says to Judy "Okay, I've given this some thought." Waving the paper in the air "Why do you stake your job over this?" The Buffalo pondered "I need to know why this is important to you"

Judy hesitated for a moment then replied "Sir, I think that this will benefit everyone here in the ZPD and help reduce the Speciesism here and out there! I know for a fact, when I first got here, that's all I received from everyone but Clawhauser, And when I got it from you, it hurt my pride a lot, but that needs to change, this place needs a change, So I'm putting my job on the line to make this a better place."

"All right Hopps, Next, I need to know your details on the report from last night, briefly tell me what happened"

Judy began, describing in light detail the events leading up to the museum and telling that everything that happened was Nick's plans, and his ideas, and when she injured her leg, she asked him to leave towards the zpd, but selflessly stayed and finally ended up discussing the evidence, saying that they recorded her confession on the carrot pen and that they brought the gun and the two serum bullets.

"The fox did all this?" Bogo said surprised "Yes sir, he went out of his way, risked his life to save me, and proved to everyone that it wasn't predators going savage!" Judy beckoned.

Bogo let it all sink in for a moment before responding "Fair enough, Now I've done some digging on this paper, and found a few things that peaked my interest. I will have to do some investigation before I make my decision on that as he hands it back to her, now as for your second demand, I asked you to bring the fox here, is he waiting in the lobby?"

Judy responded slowly "Sir his name is Nick, he's not just a fox, and he mentioned he would last night, he didn't respond this morning when I asked for him."

"Well, unless he's here I cannot honor your second request, so you have till 8:30 AM to fetch him here before roll-call, dismissed" The Buffalo said.

Nick drifted his thoughts as he got off the bus, slowly walking towards the ZPD he could only think what his partner said texted him earlier, worry filled his head as he finally found the entrance to the ZPD, he reached up to grab the door and froze, he thought to himself _Is this the last time I walk around free, is this it for me? Am I really just walking into this and just handing myself over?_ _Would she really do that to me?_ Losing his grip on the door, he slowly backed up, unknowingly backing into Snarlov, a Polar bear he remembered from the museum, quickly nick turned around "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Nick said, Only to hear "It's no problem, besides your that fox that was with Officer Hopps last night right?" said the Polar bear.

"Uhm, yeah that's me." Nick responded, "What are you doing here Uhm, I didn't catch your name" Snarlov said respectfully.

"Oh, Its Nick, Nick Wilde, and Officer Hopps asked me here to help her with the report from last night" He explained

"Oh that's kind of you, She is really something, can't believe that she managed to solve this big case by herself, without any of us helping, Not to mention getting help from, well you" he tried to say without being speciest, but failing to and instantly responded "Nick, I didn't mean it like that, It wasn't my intention to be rude"

Nick responded "It's alright, I get it all the time, I'm used to it, I guess I should just get this over with so I can go back to my normal life" as he started to walk into the ZPD finding an empty seat near the entrance to prepare himself for the _Worst Case Scenario_ he thought to himself.

Judy left Bogo's office and started downstairs, as she pulled her phone out, to see if Nick had responded, only to find out that there were no new notifications. Disappointed, she sent another text to Nick in attempts to find out what he was doing or why he didn't respond, *Nick, You did say you were coming right?* as she sent the message walking down the staircase she instantly heard a jingle from a cellphone and looked up, only to find Nick was sitting near the entrance of the lobby, and that he pulled out his cellphone quickly glance at it, then put it back into his pocket.

Slightly irritated, she walked over to him, and said "Hey Nick, I almost thought you weren't going to come, why didn't you respond to my messages?"

"I almost didn't" He replied


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: And to chapter 3 we go? I am having much fun with this. I have so many things I need to get through and it seems like it's going to be hard to make hidden hints in every chapter! Can anyone find the one's in the first two chapters?

"Why would you not come nick?" Judy asked, shocked as she was by his reply. She saw him fidget a little and sigh, as he kept looking at the floor.

"I just, I don't know Carrots, my mind has been through a lot the last few days and I couldn't seem to think straight." Nick said still staring at the floor, not once taking a glance towards Judy.

"Nick, are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night, you can talk to me." Judy said, slowly making a seat next to him, putting her paw on his shoulder, feeling him tense up at her touch

"I uh, I'm fine, this is uh just a place I never thought I would be." Nick said, as he tried to shift away from Judy a smidge, just enough to slide her paw off him. Nick kept thinking still about leaving,

"Nick, I'm here if you want to talk, but I need to tell you the truth" she said, taking her hand and placing it behind her back

"What do you mean?" Nick replied, as he looked towards her seeing her motion towards her pocket, tensing up again. Making him stare at her with all his attention.

As Judy reached, she slipped her paw into the back pocket and pulled the paper out, and started to unfold it, while doing so she couldn't help but bear a wide smile and tilted her head slightly, handing the paper to Nick, she said "I still think you would make a wonder officer"

Nick's eyes widened, his mouth opened in sheer dumbstruck, he barely managed to put a few words "Wait, wha? Really? You still want me to be your partner?" as he reached for his ZPD Application

"I mean, we do make a pretty good team, so why not? Plus, I think it would be better for you than your... current job, shall we say?" She said gleefully.

"But Carrots, you heard the buffalo last night, he in no way would even consider me for a job here." Nick said doubtfully. As he hunched over, she saw his eyes, that were momentarily full of hope, slide to aim at the floor and fill with depression.

"Nick, I already talked with Bogo, and he's considering you already because of what you did for me in my case" Judy said in attempts to ease his spirit

"You already talked to him? About me?" Nick said, raising his head, his eyes, looking into hers, seeing them filled with determination, he said to himself, _'I should at least give it a try, for her sake'_ before he could continue Judy stood up, walked to be in front of the fox, and said "He's waiting for you right now, he want's to interview you for this position Nick, would you at least try, try to be what I saw yesterday?"

Nick smirked as he replied, "And what would that be fluff?" thinking to himself _'What point are you implying? I was a lot yesterday, more than I have ever needed to be'_ Now eye level with Nick as she stood there, she said "Just be Nicholas Wilde! The real one, not the one hiding behind a con!" as she started towards Nicks paw and pulled it making him get up, she trailed off pulling the fox behind as she headed towards the Chiefs office. "Carrots wait, I'm not ready for this, stop pulling me!" Nick said but noticed it fell to deaf ears as she grabbed his paw firmer and said "You'll be fine Nick" But before he could say another word, he noticed her other paw knock firmly twice at the door, that read 'Chief' on the window, Nick quickly panicked, both paws, gripping Judy's shoulder as he twisted her towards him, she saw fear in his eyes as he said "I don't do well under pressure, especially when I'm not prepared for it!" Judy blinked for a few minutes, and upon hearing "Enter" come from inside the door.

She reached up to nick's muzzle, gripping it shut as she said "I'll be waiting right here Partner, just go in there and talk okay? That's all he wants to do, don't let his appearance fool you, he's really a caring chief" as her other hand opened the door and then he felt the one on his muzzle slide to his back and pushed him into the office, followed by her closing the door.

Instantly, Nick felt small, fear filling his head, his body stiff as a board, he slowly made his way towards the desk in front of him, soon after he heard the sound "Ah, Mr. Wilde, nice of you to join me, please take a seat." A calming, yet firm voice from Bogo said.

"So, Mr. Wilde" Bogo started, but cutoff briefly as Nick said "Nick's fine" the buffalo raised an eyebrow at what he did. "Okay, Nick. Before we get started, can you tell me what happened from when you last saw me in the rainforest district to last night when we arrested bellwether?" Nick shifted in his seat, a little shocked, but relieved at the chosen 'icebreaker' he started to describe in vivid detail, that was even more elaborate than Judy's report to him had been. As nick kept explaining everything he took notice of the water buffalo taking several notes, never taking his eyes off his paper he was writing on. Nick kept pressing on, detailing how things turned out, and then how at the museum Judy tried to make him run to the zpd, instead staying with her, coming up with a different plan, and explaining everything that happened in the pit, and finally sharing that they also got Bellwether's confession, and secured a dose of serum and the gun that shot all the other mammals, and finally ending where they met up with the chief at the scene.

"All right Nick, Thanks for the very thorough report, just give me a few moments to finish up, and well continue" Bogo said as Nick replied "Sure thing"

A few moments passed as the buffalo moved the paper into a file and shoved it to the side and said "Alright now to the reason why you're here" Bogo said, directing his eyes to the fox, Showing mixed emotions.

"Let's get this part over with" Bogo muttered, then saying "Nick, I am sorry for my behavior last night, and for our first encounter in the rainforest district. I shouldn't have been speciest towards you, I should not have acted the way I did, and only saw you as a shifty fox, or more bluntly, just a law-abiding criminal. I hope moving forward, you can forgive me." The chief said with sincerity.

Nick, for the second time today, opened his muzzle, giving a dumfounded expression on his face at what he just heard, for the first time in his life by a stranger. A few moments passed, Nick shook his head and snapped out of a daze, to suddenly reply "I am used to these comments, albeit I was mad at the encounter, I didn't put much thought into it, and mostly forgot about it. I never expected to hear words like that from, well anyone much less The Chief of the ZPD" Nick smirked.

"Never again will you see it. I was wrong, it won't happen again." The Chief said with slight frustration, only to be followed immediately by Nick "I do forgive you, it's not your fault I was born a fox, or your fault that out of all the foxes, you would be right."

"Now, lets get to the real reason why you're here." Bogo said, "Hand me your application Nick, and well go over it together." Nick hesitated for only a moment, but then reached out, paper in hand giving his application to the buffalo, and as he did he could only feel scared, not of the buffalo, but as this being his first interview, first real job, he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Alright, Nick Ill start asking questions, and you answer freely as you can, say what you need to, or what you feel you should. Do not think of this as an interrogation, only see it as making me get acquainted with you. Feel free to pass on any question you seem unfit to answer" The buffalo said with a small smile on his face before continuing.

"What is your name?" – Bogo  
"Nicholas Piberius Wilde" – Nick  
"What position are you applying for?" – Bogo  
"Officer Hopps partner" – Nick  
"Are you a citizen of Zootopia" – Bogo  
"Yes I am" – Nick  
"Your current home district?" – Bogo  
"Oh, uh pass" – Nick  
"Any Special Abilities that may benefit you compared to others" – Bogo  
"Great Night Vision, Excellent sense of smell comparable to wolves, Business savvy" – Nick  
"Anything that might disqualify you from being a police officer?" – Bogo  
Nick hesitated for a moment, thinking of his current job, and a few things that happened in the past, before responding "Uh, No, not that I know of"  
Hearing the foxes reply made the chief raise an eyebrow, but didn't let it show very much.  
"In the event of hire, you would be required to attend a mandatory, six week training academy, would you be able to attend without any ties here?" – Bogo  
"Yes, I can manage that" – Nick  
"Alright, that's all the questions for the interview, and with your previous help, its promising, but I have a few more questions that don't pertain to the interview" the Chief said, as nick saw his face getting very serious

"These questions, are strictly between us" The chief said firmly, before starting the questioning.

"Nick, is your father Peter Wilde?" - Bogo  
"My father? I mean, yeah but I haven't seen him since I was eight years old" – Nick  
"Do you know where he is?" – Bogo  
"No, why?" – Nick  
"Nick, do you know the name Amber Wilde?" – Bogo  
"What is this all about?" Nick said angrily as he Bolted from his chair to a standing position, firmly finding a defensive posture  
"Its about a cold case Mr. Wilde" the buffalo said. "Please, take a seat, and lets just talk this out okay?"  
"A Cold case? Are you interrogating me right now?" Nick said swiftly  
Bogo didn't answer, His gaze showing no remorse as he stared at Nick

"Nick, do you know the name?" Bogo repeated  
"Yes, and it has nothing to do with this!" Nick shouted, Bogo could see nick getting anxious, as his muscled started to pulsate.  
"Nick, what do you know of that name?" Bogo said, only to be shocked as he saw the fox's eyes start to water, Bogo Jumped out of his chair with sudden realization that the fox then turned tail, and bolted towards the door, opening it with force, pushing an eavesdropper back onto her behind.

Nick's eyes, tear filled and cloudy, didn't manage to see who he knocked to the ground, he kept running. Towards the entrance, Judy jumped back to her feet and called out "Nick, Wait!" But before anything else, she heard the bellowing call from the Chief, "Hopps, In here NOW!" as she turned around, still looking at Nick now leaving the front door wiping his eyes, Judy lost track as she finally shut the door and stood still in front of a chair.

Bogo sat down, and said "Eavesdropping isn't a good trait Hopps, don't do it again. But since you heard, you must not say a word to anyone, this case is classified and cannot leave this room. Do you understand"

"Yes Sir," Judy replied, "What about Nick Sir?" she hesitated for a moment only to be chased off the subject, "Hopps, could you repeat the evidence from last night case?" Bogo said sternly

"Why, of course, There was One gun, capable of holding three rounds, two serums, a scope, and a silencer, Sir" She said with pride

"Hmm" Was all the buffalo responded, before Judy asked in question "Sir, what did Amber have to do with Nick's Interview?

"Oh right" the buffalo said as he collected his thoughts "Amber is a cold case, from awhile ago. But it doesn't have to do with the interview, Only the Wilde's, in fact his interview was done well, I even considered an immediate yes solely based on his resume and how he helped you yesterday"

"So, you were interrogating him Sir?" Judy shot, to only be deflected "Not intentionally, I found the file when I did his background check. Only two people have access to it, The Current Chief of Police, and the current Mayor of Zootopia, and when I found it, I needed to know his connection before I could decide, though he never said anything his reaction gave the answer I needed." The buffalo pleaded.

"Him running sir?" Judy pondered. "Not exactly, its not the fact he ran, but how he ran Hopps, tell me, what did you notice?" The buffalo said

"Well Sir, from my point of view, he was running and from what it looked like, Possible fear or disappointment" Judy said.

"I could feel his sorrow through his eyes, his pain was unmistakably apparent, I believe Amber was either his mother or his lover, someone who meant a lot to him, But I can't be certain, and because he ran, he is now to be considered a prime suspect of the case, Officer Hopps, Bring him in for questioning. Use force if you have to." Bogo said Sternly


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well, here's another chapter! I was going to release it earlier this week but got a bit distracted trying to fine tune the 'to come' parts of the story, thinking ahead at least. Here we go.

Judy looked at the buffalo, standing before her pondering what he just said, "You can't be serious, Sir? Your authorizing force, on Nick? But he's not like that!" as her ears drooped as low as they could. Her eyes became wide, when the buffalo, without hesitation replied "Officer Hopps, if you cannot stand aside your feelings or firm your resolve, I will get someone else to bring him in."

"Yes sir" was all she mustered as she turned and started to walk out of his office, her ears still low, she couldn't understand it, she wanted to believe that Nick couldn't be involved, but maybe the buffalo was right, that it was just her feelings from the last case, hiding what he really could be? As she stared down the staircase towards the lobby of the ZPD, she couldn't help but feel like, she owed it to Nick to see it through. She felt, that she had to be the one to save him now, to prove him innocent. As her pace started to quicken, her ears raised, she felt desire, purpose. She 'WILL' prove him innocent. As she reached the entrance, she pondered where would he go? Maybe back to the bridge, he spends a lot of time there. Maybe I could find Finnick and ask him, or maybe he is back to hustling with Finnick anyway, either way, I need to find him!

Nick started to slow his run, wiping his eyes before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, only to see 3 new messages, and one missed call. The messages from Finnick, and a random number, he opened up the first few messages, only to see them asking where he was, and the third, a little more concerning as he read it, 'You missed todays meeting, they aren't happy with you' closing out of the messages, he then went to call Finnick, while waiting for the phone call to connect, Nick slowed to a walk, no longer crying, or feeling any emotions again, he put up his 'wall' and heard "Its about time you stupid fox", from the other side of the call. "Where have you been, you're in big trouble, they are not happy with you missing three days!" the voice mentioned with a tone of anger. "Look Finnick, it doesn't matter, I'm done with it and I'll return to work tomorrow and make up the three days. Besides, you were right it was a mistake to go anyway." Nick replied to Fin, with his voice being a bit low, sad even.

"So, you were with that damned rabbit huh? Told you she would try and arrest you, the badge comes first." Fin was trying to continue but was immediately interrupted with a voice of slight anger "It wasn't her, Hell she even wanted me to apply to be an officer, she wasn't the problem, so leave her out of it, Look I don't want to talk about this shit over the phone. Let's meet up for a few drinks."

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, your going to be buying the drinks. Watch your back idiot, they don't like it when they are ignored, see you tonight at the usual place" Fin said with slight detest to which he heard nick reply, "Yeah whatever" before hanging up the phone.

He kept walking, down the street, trying his best to dodge, and slide his way past every mammal he could, without touching them a single moment. His thoughts no longer on what happened earlier, only now focused solely on what Fin had warned him about. ' _That must be who called, damn it I can't believe I let it slip up for three days, I couldn't even leave if I wanted to, I guess I let myself hope for something I can't ever be._ Putting his paws into his pockets he made his way towards home, _'When would they make an appearance? What Is the price this time? Would he be there?_

Judy walked her way to where she found Finnick's van a few days ago, and only getting closer she was sure he was there, he was talking, unconsciously she couldn't help herself but put her an ear onto the back door and listen, as she was eavesdropping she waited until the call ended before she gave the door a firm knock.

A sudden and quick jolt, made the door fly open. Her eyes, met the angry desert fox's as she heard "What the hell do you want?" and after a moment to process, she finally responded "I need to find Nick, He is in trouble and I have to help him"

The small fox, without hesitation reached behind his other door, grabbing the bat twice his size, and with a fierce action, he shoved it towards her face saying angrily "You caused nothing but problems since you arrived, You never wanted to help him, only wanted to clear your conscious, and now that your Miss big hero of the city, you think that your helping, The only way you can help us is if you stay away from him. Got it?"

"I will ask you to remove your bat from my face and talk about this like adults." Judy responded as one of her paws slowly knocked the bat away, only to feel the bat shove into her vest "You have no idea what this town is, or what you are doing, you can't comprehend anything more than what you see. Tell me rabbit, what do you really know about Nick? I'm betting you don't know shit, and to ask him to become an officer? What the hell is wrong with you, forget it. I don't care, you need to leave, and leave me and Nick alone, For good." With another push of his bat, he shoved Judy back enough and then pulled his door shut, a sound of locking followed by the vehicle starting, she watched as the van drove away.

Judy couldn't move for several moments, trying to understand everything that just happened. ' _What this town is? What do I know about Nick? What am I missing, I need to find Nick, I need to get this figured out! And if he wont help, maybe he will be by the bridge again?_ Shaking her head, getting out of the daze, she finally started walking, heading towards where she might think nick will be.

Nick finally made it home, looking around, seeing the sun was setting, he made his way over to the stream to face, to cool him down from his days torment. He then took his shirt off, and dipped it into the stream swishing it around before pulling it out, wringing firmly he started towards the opening of the bridge, he hung his shirt on a rock edge letting it dry overnight, only to hear his phone going off, he pulled the phone out, gazing at who was calling, before answering it "What now?"

"She came looking for you, just thought you should be careful." Fin said with concern, before he hung up.

Nick thought for a moment _Why is she looking for me?_ But the thoughts quickly disappeared when a paw grabbed his shoulder as a voice said, "Hey Nicky, got a minute?" His body tensed up, every muscle hardened as fast as it could, recognizing the voice, Nick could only muster a soft, almost unnoticed reply "Y-yeah?"

"Good, cause someone's unhappy with your recent, actions Nicky" the voice said cheerfully, as nick felt the paw on his shoulder squeeze harder digging claws into his flesh and then blood slowly flowing down his chest, making him drop to his knees in pain. Nick let out a sharp whimper, his hand moving over to where the paw was, only to find the paw let go, he then grabbed his wounds, an attempt to sooth the pain, Nick turned his head slowly, towards the mammal, only to see two bigger mammals, both easily triple his size. Nick rolled onto his back, still holding his wound, he tried scuttling backwards away, "I will pay my dues, just give me till tomorrow" Nick pleaded.

"Oh Nicky, we know you will pay, but that's not why we are here silly fox" The cheerful female tiger responded, as she wiped her paw off using nicks wet shirt before throwing it to the ground, then ushering her partner towards Nick.

"We are here on Principal, to show what defiance and unloyalty could mean for you Nick" The male black bear said with a large grin on his face, before grabbing Nick tail and pulling him towards the bear.

Nick struggled, as he dug his claws into the ground, in sheer pain from his tail being pulled, nick saw his claws not holding their place, leaving a track of claw marks that followed him. "Don't make this harder for yourself Nicky" The Cheerful Tiger said, "And here I thought you were a man" The black bear said with his deep voice.

The bear pulled nick upwards, still by his tail, nick lay upside down, nearly 3 feet from the ground, he stopped squirming in hopes to reduce the pain from his tail. "Oh, come now Nicky, cheer up, at least you're not going to die today!" The Female Tiger said laughing. "Go Ahead Rocky, He's waited long enough" was all Nick heard before he felt massive pain in his chest, Unable to even see it, Rocky's arm came so fast, as he punched Nick into his chest hearing several cracks, and before he knew it, Rocky let his tail go, the moment his fist struck him, making Nick fly into the wall of the bridge, hitting his back, then falling to the ground, head first falling over himself. Nick, unable to move, started coughing up blood, rolling to his side, Nick curled into a ball, both his paws now holding his chest, tears flooding out.

"Hey Nicky, don't make us come back, okay doll?" The Cheerful female said before she struck him in the head, knocking him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – So, Sorry for it being a while before this update, I had to figure out exactly how I tied everything together and I had chosen it three times before ending up on the fourth, which is to follow. Anyway, I'm hoping I don't lose anyone with how this happens, (Makes sense to me, but that's cause I know where this is going) So, without further adieu

Chapter 5 –

' _What should I do now'_ Judy though, trying to figure out what she should do to find Nick and get everything figured out, while walking down the street where she found Fin's van. ' _I guess I could try the bridge, maybe he would be there? Its getting late though, he might have went home, and if he did, maybe I should just try tomorrow…_ Her thoughts drifted, until she smelled a familiar scent, frantically she started looking around, trying to find the scent's location.

"Why did they send us both after him?" Rocky explained to the female tiger, to which is washing her paws and scrubbing her claws. "Well, for one, Nick is his son, and we can't underestimate him, we only got lucky that he was distracted and wasn't paying attention, that I can promise you." Sherry said, still scrubbing her claws and paws. "He's just a fox, I don't care if he is his son, he is nothing more than a fox, you saw how my little punch broke him, and you think we underestimated him?"

"Damn this shit won't come out, if he smells this we will be killed!" Sherry explained, furiously scrubbing harder. "You are really worried about Peter? What the hell is wrong with you? HE IS JUST A FOX!" Rocky said with anger. "You really are new to the group aren't you Rocky, for your sake, don't let him hear you say that in front of him, and you should show respect to him at all times, He isn't in that position for no reason Rocky. You'd be smart to remember that." Sherry said, as she stood up and started to walk away from the fountain. "We can talk about this some other time Rocky, but we need to check in and hope things go well, I went overboard, and I can't get this smell out, let's go quickly before he comes after us personally"

The smell kept growing stronger, Judy ran, and kept running, towards the smell of Nick, ' _I know your near Nick, please we need to talk!'_ Judy thought to herself, before she found herself in the middle of a park, looking at two mammals, one who is washing his paws in the fountain, and one who was sitting on the edge of it. Not mere moments later, she saw the tiger pull her paws out of the water, visibly seeing the red tinted fur on her paws.

"We got a problem Sherry, Its Officer Hopps." Rocky mentioned, as he started to get up.

"Oh, so it looks like he betrayed us after all" Sherry said with a slight cheer. "Maybe I won't get reprimanded after all for this." As she started walking with Rocky, towards the entrance of the park.

"Excuse me?" Judy said towards the two mammals.

"Yes Officer?" Sherry cheerfully said, as she turns her head towards Judy.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a Red Fox nearby that goes by Nick?" Judy said eagerly

"We may have seen him around here, but what is it to you copper?" Rocky said bluntly.

"Please, I'm not here for any police business, I'm just looking for a friend" Judy mentioned.

"A friend? You? Now I know your lying, A cop, and a fox friends? Not likely, but a Rabbit Cop and a Fox? Now that's just not believable." Rocky said and started laughing.

Sherry started to grin, maliciously at the rabbit, "You really want to know?" as she pulled her paw up and showed the blood stains and her claws "Nicky is, well rather taking a nap you see, and since you're a cop, I'm willing to make a wager right here and now." Sherry said sarcastically.

Judy stared at the paw for a few moments trying to understand, before being interrupted by Sherry "How about it copper, want to make a deal?"

"Why would I make a deal with you?" Judy hissed

"Oh, its simple really, if your telling the truth, you will, or if your lying, well, who knows what might happen if nick stays asleep for too long" Sherry continued, "And if you want proof, then smell this, it should be enough for you to consider listening" as she moved her paw towards the rabbit.

Judy hesitated at first, but then slowly took a few whiffs of the paw, a strong soap, with mild scent mask, but no doubt, it was Nick's blood that she smelled. A few moments passed, before she could hear Sherry say "Alright Cop, Here's the deal. We tell you where he is, and you let us leave. Simple right, if not we won't tell you where nick is, and by the time we go through all the legal shit, and interrogation a few weeks might pass before you even get a hint of where we left him"

"Your call darling" Sherry said with her Cheerful voice.

"Fine, you have a deal" Judy said moments later, "But if you think I won't come after you criminals once Nick's safe" Before she could continue Sherry smugly interrupted "Oh dear rabbit, you have no idea who your threatening, and you have no idea what Nick is apart of, you think hes your friend? You really must be the dumbest cop I have ever seen! But hey, a deal is a deal. Nicks under the bridge near the abandoned warehouse district, and you might want to hurry, last we knew, we left him there in his own blood, lets go Rocky" Sherry said firmly as she and Rocky started walking towards the gate.

Without even looking back or caring, Judy turned around, and bolted as fast as she could towards Nick's bridge, taking nearly 10 minutes to get there, Judy started to smell Nick's scent again, but this time It was very strong, Running as fast as she could she went down to the hill to the bottom of the bridge, to see a pool of blood, laying next to the wall of the bridge, Judy then ran closer to see a trail of blood, going underneath the bridge, and when her eyes followed the trail, she saw Nick, laying on his bed, curled up into a tight ball of fluff, Without even thinking she ran over to him, "Nick! Nick, are you okay, please say something" Judy said reaching towards Nick, Judy could see Nick's ears twitch, and before she managed to put her paw on him, Nick responded softly, "What... are you doing... here?" Judy could clearly hear the pain in his voice, "Nick, forget I said to say anything, just relax okay" as Judy was talking nick, straightened out from his curl, and tried to get up. "I'm fine carrot's, I just had a bad day, don't worry about me Okay?" Nick mentioned as he struggled to get onto his feet, His back now pressed firmly against the wall of the bridge to help support him, Nick's left paw cupping his ribcage, while his right paw on his shoulder putting pressure on his open wound. "Nick you're not okay, you were assaulted, I'm calling an ambulance and your going to the hospital!" Judy demanded seeing Nick's state! Nick shocked, at what he just heard, He took his left paw, and pushed it against the wall for support to start walking away from Judy.

"Nick stop, please just sit down and rest, you're not thinking clearly!" Judy said as she saw Nick's hand miss the wall and saw him slip into a fall, but her body without even thinking moved to support Nick, preventing him from falling to the ground again. "I'm thinking Just fine you dumb rabbit, you need to leave now and never come back, you don't know what your getting involved in!" Nick said as he pushed Judy away from him, only to fall to his knees and then to his paws, gritting his teeth at the pain

"Oh no you stupid fox, you wouldn't leave me in the museum, I won't leave you here! I won't let my friend just push me away because he's to stubborn to trust me! I don't care what I'm getting involved into Nick, you are my partner, even if its unofficial! I won't let you go through this alone, especially knowing that someone assaulted you and left you to die here" Judy said as she jumped back to Nick's side, helping him onto his back.

"Judy, you need to leave! You have to get out of my life, before you get yourself killed!" Nick said, feeling ashamed. Nick knew he had to do something to make her leave. ' _Its for her own good! She can't get dragged into this!'_ Nick thought to himself. "I won't leave you Nick, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind, now shut up I have to make a call" Judy said as she reached for her 'walkie', Calling dispatch.

"This if Officer Hopps, requesting a 11-41, under the park bridge, near the abandoned warehouse district, we have a civilian down, Probable Concussion, open wound, and possible damage to" Judy was cut off, seeing Nick struggling to grab her hand, "Stop carrots, you don't understand!" Judy didn't hesitate to knock Nick's paw away and continued "Possible damage to his chest, Hes male, fox specie and, is having trouble breathing age is 32". A few moments passed before hearing "Understood, Ambulance En-route Hopps, Eta 5 minutes!" from Clawhauser, and to be only followed shortly by Bogo "Hopps, When I said use force, this isn't what I had in mind!" Nick stared at Judy, hearing the Buffalo's response gave him worry, his head now starting to feel conflicted, "I arrived at the scene to find him like this Sir" Judy responded, then looking towards Nick, seeing his facial expression she could only amass what was going through his head.

"Nick, it's—its not what you think" As she reached to comfort him, she saw a few tears start to stream down his face... "Nick no, I swear" And before she could continue, Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the pain that is now in her paw, seeing Nick biting her paw, still seeing more tears stream down his face, Judy pulled her paw back, struggling against the muzzle, but eventually fell backwards, as Nick let go, "Im sorry carrots, Its for your own good! I think its best, you never see me again." Nick said with hurt in his voice, started to get up, slowly walking away from her. Judy was lost in thought, the pain in her hand, and everything that just happened ' _Did he just? For my own good? What the hell is wrong with you, NO! I will not let him block me out this time, I will not betray a friend!'_ "Nick! Wait, just give me a chance to explain!" Judy said as she stood up on her feet and started to walk towards Nick.

Nick stopped, turned his head slightly to see Judy with only one eye. Judy could clearly see that he was still in pain, and still crying over everything that happened just now. Seeing him glance towards her paw, he quickly looked away and started to say "Look carrots, There's only two options. One, I walk away, and we never see each other again. Or Two, you arrest me for assaulting an Officer, and we have our talk about what happened 20 years ago, only to see my fate be dealt with before I even get to trials, so choose now."

Judy was in deep thought about what Nick had just said ' _Fate dealt with before trials? They would kill you just to keep you from talking? Could that really be? Damn it, why are you making this so hard! Just talk to me you stupid stubborn fox! I Want to help you, no I must help you! Not because its my job, because you're my friend!'_ And after that, an idea instantly popped into her head. "I'm Sorry Nick. But I Choose Option three"

Nick turned around saying "There is no option thre-" And was interrupted to the sound and sudden unpleasant feeling in his left leg, only to see Judy, with her gun out, and seeing her run towards Nick, he looked at his leg, seeing a tranquillizer dart sticking out, instinctively he pulled it out, looked at it, and saw his sight getting hazy, the numbness in his limps, the pain going away, as he slowly lost control of his body, he fell, only to be caught by Judy, laying him down, and hearing before he dozed off "We will get through this together Nick, I promise"


	6. Chapter 6

A/n – Well, Took long enough, sorry but not sorry. These are my casuals. Besides, not many people seem to like it so far so: P

Chapter 6

Judy let nick down, laying him onto the ground, "I'm sorry Nick, I can't let you walk away, Not yet!" As she reached for her radio, she called dispatch, "Dispatch, this is Hopps, Tell Chief Bogo I found Nick, but he is in no condition to come in for questioning, he will be going to the hospital when the EMT's arrive"

Clawhauser responded "Sure thing Hopps, just a moment, let me relay the message" only moments later she could hear the radio go off again "Hopps, Bogo is enroute with the ambulance"

Judy could hear the sirens closing in fast, A few moments passed, and she started to gaze around, taking in the view of everything around her, the river, the campfire, a few pots and pans, a bed, a suitcase, a laundry hanging line, a cooler, a few camp chairs, - Wait? A bed? This can't be? But before her thoughts could get further, she heard two EMT's rushing towards her, followed closely by the Chief Himself.

She got up out of the way while the medical professionals started treating Nick, both realizing what was in his paw, and turned to Judy followed by a quick question "Did you tranq him?" followed by an even faster response, "Yes, He was in severe pain, and he was delusional" Judy replied.

The EMT's loaded Nick onto the stretcher and then told both they were headed to ER in the closest hospital. As they were headed to the ambulance to load Nick into it, Judy couldn't help but start to follow them, before being asked "Hopps, what's going on?"

"Sir, I uhm, Nick was." Before she could continue Bogo sternly interrupted "Hopps, why is my suspect tranqed, and why is he in such a bad shape anyway!" Judy turned to her paw, remembering what happened.  
"Sir, upon arrival, Nick was on the ground, laying curled up, bleeding and unresponsive to me, I got closer to him, reached out to see what was going on, and He bit me. Sir in his condition, after being assaulted, he was only trying to protect himself, once he saw who I was he immediately withdrew his muzzle."

"Okay Hopps, that answers a few questions, but now Why is he tranqed, and who assaulted him? Suspiciously after he was in my office"

"Sir, I do not know the names, but I know for sure the two who did it. As to why, I don't know, but Nick may be able to help with that, and the reason he's tranqed sir, was like I said, He was in severe pain and Delusional, I attempted to ease everything until the Medics arrived"

"Hopps, get to the Hospital and Keep an eye on Mr. Wilde, I have a feeling this isn't just a random assault." Bogo said

"What do you mean Sir?" Judy questioned, "It's not something I can discuss with you at this time Hopps, but I believe my first assumption towards Mr. Wilde, was completely backwards. Now I must go to the Mayor and figure this out, you need to stay with Mr. Wilde and get any details you can, and Once he is released, you are to bring him into the ZPD as I requested earlier." Bogo Let on.

Sherry reached for her phone, pulling it out of her pocket "Rocky, we need to get to the meeting, and discuss what we saw today" she said before she started dialing a number "Boss, we got a problem, and it's a big one!" she said into the phone. "And what might that be?" The voice replied, "Sir, we went to check up on Nicholas like you told us, and we might have gotten carried away with making sure he knows his place, but the problem is that there was an officer who said was Nick's friend and was looking for him. We managed to get away but Nick's condition we left him in, may cause problems."

"I'm going to guess that it's the Rabbit officer and I can only assume she will take him to the hospital?" The voice said swiftly, "Y-yeah, how did you know?" Sherry replied, "Because That rabbit got nick to help her get to bellwether. Doug managed to fill us in just before you called, and your right. This is a problem, and now that you made it worse. I may have to find new replacements for you two" The voice said with anger, before hanging up. "Sorry for the interruption, Doug, Continue." The ram started to finish explaining the entire situation that has happened to five other mammals all sitting around the table, two foxes, one rabbit, a tiger and a wolf.

"Do you think he will be a problem for us?" The tiger said, "I think we should eliminate both before it escalates" The wolf replied, "There are many options we can pursue before that path needs to happen" The male fox replied, "I agree with him" The rabbit nodded, "I don't care what we do as long as he doesn't get in our way!" The vixen said

"So, what should we do?" The Rabbit muttered,

"I think I will visit him personally to see the status of him and see if this officer is, shall we say, Influential" The male fox said with a smile

"I could always visit him while you take care of the bunny Peter" The vixen replied with a smirk

"No Amber, I don't think that is a good idea since your last visit with him." Peter commented

"I'm could just kill them both and then we could just continue our plan" The Rabbit protested

"No" Both Amber and Peter said swiftly, "I will handle it, just let me go take care of it" Peter insisted

"Fine, just hurry up, our plans need not be delayed" The Wolf responded

"I Agree, do what you need, or we will take Conner's plan" The Tiger said, as everyone started leaving the room. "See you next week."

"Amber, the time will come for you to finish what you started, but now isn't the right time" Peter said leaving

"Oh, why can't I just have my way with him, it will force him to be with me for the rest of his life anyway, so what's the difference?" Amber mentioned giving a flick of her tail,

"It wont work unless he pick's, HE has to fall in love and commit to it whole heartedly, if not he won't be any better than I am, He is the only survivor of the strain, and we have come far to long to waste this opportunity here, we don't have any more of the toxin, we just need to get him to figure it out!" Peter insisted

"Why don't we just give birth to another one, and then raise him the way we want instead of having the remains of your goody-two-shoes of a wife" Amber said with sexual intent

"Amber, though I don't mind the thought of bedding with you, the current strain I have was the test version, the one Nicholas has in his blood is the real deal!" Peter interjected

"So again, why don't I just have my way with him, and get a child from him?" Amber insisted as she started rubbing her self, feeling the heat rise within herself

"You really are a whore, aren't you? Its not that simple, he may have the toxin in his bloodstream, but it is in a hibernated state, He must find his mate. It's the only way to awaken the genes." Peter said, "So I must go see him, and make sure he doesn't fuck this up for us" As peter started to walk out the door.

"Damn it, I really need to get off, I need to be Nick's Mate, at any cost, at least then I can secure my position here" Amber said, as she sighed with displeasure, "Its been awhile since I've seen him, so maybe I should con him into a date with me, or at least a One-Night-Stand, just to satisfy myself"

The ride to the hospital only took around twenty minutes, and in that time the two medic's managed to take his shirt off, bandage his shoulder and ribs, and start an IV drip for him, I could only sit and watch, as I saw the claw marks from the Tiger I saw earlier, and the discolored ribcage that Nick chest shown, along with his creamy white, muscular body, _'Whoa there, What am I doing, I mean, I can't deny he is attractive, but This is too much._ ' Judy mentioned to herself as she blushed a little.

Upon arriving at the Hospital, the Medics transferred the care to the Doctor who was waiting for them and immediately took them for X-ray's, followed closely by an MRI to see if he had any head trauma, while Judy sat in Nick's soon to be room. She couldn't help but question everything that happened today, Nick's assault, the two Predators that did it, and what they said, hell even what Nick said to me, and what he did to me, just to push me away? How dumb does he think I really am? But I have to say, it shocked me that he would bite me, but even so Nick held back, if he was trying to hurt me, he would have drawn blood, not just simply warn me away with a nip. Pushing me away, for my safety even though he was assaulted, Damn that fox! I need to make him explain everything, not to mention I need to find out about the case.

Judy was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door to Nicks room open and watched as they pushed him in, followed closely by two nurse gazelle's and the Doctor, a female tiger, which was holding Nick's clipboard, while Nick was still unconscious laying in the bed, his attire was no longer his clothes, but a hospital gown gently draped over him, tied only around his neck.

As the Nurses started plugging Nick into the monitors, the Doctor turned towards me, "Officer Hopps, my name is Dr. Swift, and I have been informed by the Chief of Police, that you will be Monitoring this patient for he is a prime suspect and a victim of an assault. Per such, there will be times I need you to leave this room due to privacy Policies, but I also know that is only if I and a single Nurse is in the Room. Visitations, and Normal daily practices fall under Police Protections, so you will not have to leave under any other circumstance. That couch is a fold out bed, and the bedding is inside this closet, now that we have this figured out, I can relay that Nicholas's Emergency Contacts, have been called, and told of his situation, minus the police involvement. Nicholas is not in a life-threatening state; His wound is minor and was treated already. I cannot give you any more details, unless Nicholas or his Emergency Contacts allow me such, or you can get the warrant from the Chief. Whatever you need to do, He will remain here for two days, before being discharged into your care, is there anything else, before we move on?"

Judy sat still, looking at Nick, "No, I think I understood everything and Thank you for your time"

"Alright then, we will check in periodically to see when he wakes up to inform him of his medical situation, until then, farewell" the Doctor replied, before she and the two nurses left the room.

Judy just kept staring at Nick, still pondering everything, seeing him lay there, ' _I need to get him to open up, like on the tram, I need to be his friend right now, being a cop can wait'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Yay! Finally, some progress.

 _Sir, our efforts finally have found the target-_

 _Plan of action?_

 _Sir, I Believe we should eliminate immediately. A window has appeared, and he is vulnerable._

 _Backlash?_

 _The target was a secondary in the downfall of Bellwether. If not done with care, this could turn into a hunt us. Especially if Officer Hopps is assigned to the investigation._

 _This could be a problem. What's your option Lieutenant?_

 _I offer to make contact, If the target has helped with bellwether, then maybe he's against the cause all together, though he might have only done it to save his own, the option still seems like a valuable asset in the long run. If we can convert, He will be the best option we have against the heads._

 _Any objection Captain?_

 _I believe that though he may be a great asset, he's unpredictable since he's the legitimate son to Mr. Wilde._

 _Deliberating._

 _Lieutenant, you will make contact with the target, get close without exposure, use any non-lethal means to persuade him to help our cause._

 _Sir, the lieutenant has previous contact with the target, this would put both of us at jeopardy as well as the unit._

 _Understood Captain, Lieutenant, your new orders are to get close to Officer Hopps, find out what she knows, find out if she is on payroll._

 _Captain, you're to Investigate by your means the new target. Use any non-lethal force to determine his involvement or if he can be useable._

 _I do not think I have to remind you, but we been at this for nearly ten years! We have come so far to find the Den's end game. Even with Peter and Bellwether's separate goals, the Den has yet to come out with there total plan for the underground. We have assumed that Peter may be a direct link to that, but now we know he was just the test, and know who the real target was. We must secure this before it gets out of hand. To that extent, Captain you are entitled lethal force to save-face. Only if deemed its utmost to save lives._

 _Sir, I will use that option sparingly, per the sake to benefit the use of him, only when he becomes useless or he confirms the doubt in my head, I will uphold my responsibility to the cause._

 _Sir, with all due respect, I believe that the target can be influenced, he was easily persuaded to the bellwether cause, I think that we need to find out how Hopps got him involved and use that to our benefit, even if that doesn't work I believe I can get through to him, with force if I must, as Peter has clearly determined that a trigger is caused by a mate. If he's subject to forced marriage, he would be deemed useless to their cause. Though it may sacrifice my position, it would be for the greater good._

 _Option Noted. Continue current mission. Will contact if change is required._

 _Understood Sir, both replied followed by the termination of the call._

Back in the hospital, Judy is alone with Nick in his room, only two hours have passed since he was pulled into the room, and two visits from the occasional Nurse or Doctor to provide subtle entertainment as she just sits there pondering how to move forward in her current situation.

A rustle on the bed, gives Judy a reason to look towards Nick, as he lay there in the bed, she notices his head starts to move, his ear's twitching and his maw parting and closing a few times, gave her an inclination his tranquillizer is finally wearing off.

Judy remains silent, sitting in her chair towards by the window of the room, idlily watching Nick waking up, a few twitches here and there on his body, giving the idea he is regaining most control of his body, only to shortly see his eyes slowly start to open, and his paw move swiftly to cover them from the light. Judy moves to turn the lights low and goes back to sit down.

"Ugh, where? What happened?" Nick mumbled as he moved his paw away from his, taking everything in slowly trying to make out the story, and then gazing at Judy.

"Fluff?" Nick mentioned softly, as he rubbed his paw across his slightly sore chest and mildly painful shoulder.

"Yes Nick?" Judy deadpanned. Her gaze locked onto her paws, that rest together in her lap.

"W-what happened? W-why am I in the hospital?" Nick shuddered, eyes now locked onto Judy, his paw no longer rubbing his wounds, now just idle on the side of him, as he lay in his bed thinking hardly of what happened.

"You were assaulted Nick, So I brought you here to make sure you're okay" Judy confessed, still staring into her paws, though her ears starting to lower, and her paws are now fumbling over each other.

Nick now rubbing the top of his head, as the memories start to flood back, "You, you" He stuttered making Judy's ears tremble, her gaze now looking towards the door. "You SHOT me?" Nick Barked

"You were delusional and injured, I did my job to make sure your safety was upheld" Judy addressed.

"D-delusional? No, I was completely aware of my actions!" Nick replied, as he slammed a paw-fist into the bedside

"Then why did you bite me?" Judy asked, still not looking towards Nick

"I uh, I don't know" Nick quavered, as he started to rip the IV out and motion to get up

"Nick what do you think your doing?" Judy uttered as she gazed towards him, starting to rise.

"What does it look like, I'm leaving" Nick fumed turning to face the door, before starting to walk towards it.

"Nick you have to stay here!" Judy replied, moving between him and the door, putting her paw up to Nick and another to brush the door behind her, all while she faced Nick.

"Get out of my way, Rabbit" Nick raged, as he balled his paws into a fist, a subtle growl emanating, while his upper lips cringe slightly showing his canines.

"Nick, please give me a chance to explain!" Judy consoled.

"Explain? Explain why you're here for the chief, explain why you can't leave me be? explain why I'm at a hospital instead of jail? Dammit Judy I don't have time for this!" Nick asserted

"I'm not moving, if you want out, you will have to make me move Nick, I will abandon you! I will not let you hurt yourself!" Judy reassured pushing herself towards Nick, her paw now pressed on his stomach to gently push him away from the door.

The moment her paw touched himself, he gazed towards the paw, only to see the bandage that wrapped it. Feeling guilty he backed away slightly

"Please Nick, lay back on the bed, ill explain everything, could you just trust me?" Judy said, moving closer again, instead putting her head to his stomach, making Nick remember the bridge incident only a couple days ago.

"I, uh fine, ill let you explain, then I have to leave!" Nick finished, putting one of his paws on the top of her head, while starting to walk back to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Alright, lets get this done Fluff." Nick said as he looked casually at Judy

"Nick, I am sorry. I suppose I should start with the hard stuff, Chief Bogo assigned me to your case. You are a prime suspect for the cold case of which I am sure your very aware of. Now before you assume anything, I only took this case to prevent anyone else from taking it. I don't know many details of it, but I am supposed to bring you in for interrogation. I really don't want to Nick. You're my friend and I know you couldn't have done anything bad to warrant becoming a suspect. This is something I wish we could talk about here, instead of forcing me to take you in. I am supposed to use force to keep you here until the doctor releases you to the ZPD. The doctors say you have 48 hours to remain here. Your head injury is fine, and your ribs are not broken, just bruised. The main concern is the amount of blood loss you have encountered. Its not life threatening but you did lose a lot, so they want you on an IV to help restore what was lost."

Judy stood next to Nick, with a paw on his lap, Nick stared at the ground taking everything in, paws to the side, "I don't understand Fluff. Your assigned to bring me in? but because you think we are friends you can safely assume I'm not a suspect?" Nick said

"Nick, I am assigned to this case, and No Its because I know you couldn't do it, friend or not, I know in my heart you're not that kind of mammal." Judy said as she gazed up towards his face, showing her wide-eyed amethysts

Unconsciously Nick looked straight into her eyes, as if she was showing her soul, for him to see. His gaze now becoming a stare he began to wonder if she investigated his. "Nick, after everything we been through, I know in my heart, my soul you could not be anything they make you to be. You heart, you just cant be, otherwise you would have left me to die in the museum, wouldn't bother to save my job, wouldn't forgive my speciest moments, or even bother to help me of your own accord, Nick I know this, and I want to help you, I just need you to tell me everything, I will help you, I wont let them pin this on you! I know it has to do with why you bit me and the black bear and Tiger who assaulted you."

"Judy, this is bigger than those two, way bigger. I don't have time to explain it!" Nick replied

"Nick we are stuck here for 48 hours, its plenty of time to Discuss it, just tell me! I'm here as your friend first, not the cop" Judy said

"Did you make contact with the two who assaulted me?" Nick questioned

"I did, though at first, I was just asking people about if they seen you, but to my luck, they admitted more than just seeing you and put me into a small situation." Judy said

"Damn it! Then they will know your involvement" Nick said

"Judy we cannot be here! We are in danger, we have to leave!" Nick warned

"What are you talking about Nick? Why are we in danger? You need to talk Nick, I can't help unless you let me!" Judy advised

"Judy, ill tell you everything, but we have to leave! Its only a matter of time before then know where we are!" Nick explained, his body trembling he now grabbed Judy's paw that was on his lap, and started to pull her towards the door

"Nick you can't leave! Please understand what position you will put me in if you do!" Judy whined

"Judy, please trust me" Nick said, as he walked towards the door only to hear a knock, followed by the door opening, nick turned his gaze to the door, steeling his nerves.

"Nicky?" A female vixen called out

"Oh no nonono! This is much worse! Damn it all!" Nick said aloud

"Nicky!" The female vixen said again, tears streaming down her face as she ran to give him a hug, followed immediately by the vixen pushing her cheek against his, the push an obvious marking of a mother's scent to a lost kit.


	8. Chapter 8

"M-Mother?" Nick said, as he stood frozen, unable to divert from his mothers markings, his paw gripping tightly against Judy's paw unconsciously, "Why did you come here?" Nick managed to get out.

"What kind of question is that?" Judy replied, as her mouth couldn't help but sag low in shame for what Nick had just said.

"Carrots, stay out of this!" Nick beamed, turning his head towards Judy letting go of her paw, as Nick's mother withdrew finally from her embrace. "Nicholas!" was the only thing he heard from his mother before he felt sudden pain across his muzzle before stumbling towards the floor.

"The hell!" Nick said, motioning one of his paws towards his now hurting muzzle. "I taught you better Nicky!" His mother mentioned, as her tears start to recede, "A lot has changed in the last twenty years Mother, I'm not some Kit anymore!" Nick answered angrily

"It doesn't matter how many years, Your still my Nicky, and your still the Nicky I know you to be, you can hide it all you want, but I know better, Especially after what I found out today" Nick Mother said

Nick's eyes widened, the pain in his muzzle rescending and tries to attempt to stand up. Judy lost in the encounter, barely manages to stutter. "Maybe I should let you two have a moment." As she walked towards the door to the room, only to find Nick quickly tugs on Judy's shoulder, "No, we are leaving." Nick said

"Nick, I told you before you can't leave, you have to stay here for 48 hours, and then your going to be released into the ZPD Custody, unless you can discuss with me a reason you shouldn't." Judy replied

"We don't have time for this Carrots, we need to get out of here!" Nick said, swiftly making a line towards the door, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, Get your tail in that bed right NOW!" Nick's Mother said with anger in her voice, making Nick's ears drop flatly towards his head, his body freezing in his tracks making him shutter as he slowly turns his head towards his mother, only showing her one eye, that shows fear. "Im not a kit anymore, you can't treat me like this, Im 32 years old!" Nick said firmly, but with slight hesitation.

"1" Nick's mother said

"Mom!" Nick replied

"2" Nick's Mother again, but in a very fierce tone, as she started walking towards Nick

Nick's grasp on Judy's shoulder quickly moves from her, his body turning completely towards his mother, his ears so low to his neck, his muzzle parted with a fearful frown, his eyes showing complete shock. "mom, Mom, MOM!" Nick stuttered as he started to back peddle,

Nick's Mother now inches away from Nick, swings her backpaw across his muzzle again, but this time following up as Nick's head was forced to the side, She bites the nap of his neck, making him go completely limp like the kit he is in her eyes. Followed by her dragging him back to the hospital bed and tossing him into it with ease.

"MOM!" Nick shouted, "I'm not a damned Kit anymore, This is fluffing ridiculous"

Judy shocked, and dumbfounded by the sight, she could only cup her muzzle with her paws as she witnessed a fully grown mammal get scolded by his mother then forcefully drug into 'timeout' her eyes now looking at Nick, who got into position on the bed, laying back down, putting his paws on his stomach and then staring at them, his ears still low, and his eyes no longer showing fear but emptiness.

Nick's mother then after readjusting herself, "Officer Hopps, please restrain him to the bed" she bellowed in that firm authoritve tone

Nick's eyes bolt to Judy, watching her slowly fumble the words that were just said, "I uh, Yes Ma'am" Judy said, as she thought to herself _'Well, I cant really argue that hes supposed to stay here, and not leave so I should restrain him here until then anyway'_

"You can't be serious Fluff! This is crazy, we have to leave!" Nick said fiercely gazing directly at Judy who is walking towards her, reaching for her paw-cuffs. "Judy, Please! You can't do this!" Nick beckoned

"I'm sorry, I'd rather cuff you here, than cuff you and take you to jail Nick, Please don't resist I really don't want to do the latter." Judy said, with sorrow in her voice.

"Are you serious?" was all Nick could say as he heard one of his paws becoming cuffed, forcing him to take action, he raised his paw high so that Judy couldn't reach, starting to get up on the bed, but before he could stand up completely, he felt surene pain, as he looked down towards his tail, he saw his mother yanked it lower forcing him to fall back onto his bottom, and with that sudden distraction, Judy used it to cuff his paw to the bedrail. "What the fluff!" Nick beckoned

"Thank you Officer Hopps" Nick's mother said in a now soothing voice, while walking towards the couch that is adjacent to the window and chair, taking a seat putting her purse to her side, pulling out a mirror so she could start to regroom herself to make her look presentable

"Mrs. Wilde?" Judy started, being interrupted, "Oh deary, Just call me Viviane, or Viv for short, and thank you again" Judy stuttered "Im sorry, Its all just so much going on right now, Nick I'm sorry, please I don't expect you to forgive me yet, but I truly am here to help you!"

"Don't be sorry dear, he is just being stubborn to see a mammal who truly cares for him. He has been through a lot and doesn't trust anyone, or at least I thought that was the case until an hour ago." Viviane said.

"Until an hour ago?" Nick Chimed in, his gaze now back at his paws, his ears still leaned back, and his facial expression showing more of an annoyed look.

"Oh, you two must not know yet since you been here, They showed a news broadcast about Officer Hopps, and Nicholas Wilde, solving the Night-Howler Case, and arresting Bellwether" Viviane said gleefully.

"Its how I know Nick is still the one I see him as, and why i thank you for bringing him out of his, shifty work" Viviane said

"Mom! My work was legal I made sure of that to satisfy you, but it was never enough, no matter what I did you never seemed to be happy" Nick said, his gaze now shifted to his mother.

"Nick, You misunderstand me, I was happy that you went through all the steps to legalize your work, I never once was unhappy about that. I was only unhappy that you worked for them!" Viviane replied showing concern

"Mom, I had to, there was no choice, even now I have to get out of here before something bad happens again" Nick said forgetting a brief moment that Judy was listening

Judy hearing everything, her paw went to nick's arm that is currently cuffed to the chair resting it, like she did on the tram "Nick, what do you mean again?"

Upon feeling Judy grabbing Nick's arm, his head turns quickly to snap to look at his arm where she grabbed it, quickly moving his paw away, only to be stopped by the paw-cuff, though enough to make Judy pull her paw back

"Nicholas, That's enough, she only trying to help! Viviane said as she glared at her son

Nick's arm relaxes, and he now looks towards Judy, into those Amythest eyes, "I uh sorry I'm not used to it Carrots, Yes the reason I was assaulted was because I stopped working for them for the entire time I was with you, I didn't pay my dues, and I think they knew I was with a cop."

"Nick, Why did you get involved with them?" Viviane asked

"Because of you mother. I did all of this, becoming a criminal, stealing, lying, constantly running for my life, conning people, I did it to protect you! They said that they would hurt you if I didn't do what I was told, and for the last twenty years, They kept their word" Nick responded looking at his paws, his face riddled with sadness, as tears start to stream down his face

"For me? Oh my dear, Nicky why didn't you tell me?" Viviane mentioned as she went over to Nick, and started to embrace him again

"I was so ashamed, of everything I was doing, I felt so bad doing wrong to so many mammals, it's the real reason I ran away, I couldn't even look at you anymore, every night I found myself saying, its to keep you safe" Nick continued, tears still streaming down his face

"Nicky, please don't cry baby, it's okay im not ashamed of you, im not angry at you, Nicky shh, it's okay" Viviane soothed

"I, I am crying, I'm not crying Mom, I'm here talking to you, plain as day" Nick said, reaching up to his face, feeling dampness below his eyes Nick mind went blank, his breathing increased rapidly, his gaze became distant, limbs became numb, dropping to the bed, as he fell back onto the pillow.

"Nicky! Judy, get a doctor! Please!" Viviane said, as she felt him fall limp, "Nicky!" She reached to him, nudging his face with her paw, as Judy jumped towards the door, opening it and yelling for help, only to find the doctors were already on their way towards them, Judy back out of the way, letting them rush into Nick's room.

"Ma'am, I need you to move" one of the doctors said rushing to Nick's beside, while Viviane got up and moved to the couch, a nurse came over to reapply the IV, the doctor checked his Vitals. "What happened?" The Doctor said,

"He was talking to us, clear as day, and we got into a discussion, then he started crying, but he said, he wasn't crying, but I saw his tears coming out" Judy said to the doctor

"I need to run some tests, bloodwork, and a few more x-rays" The doctor said, as the nurse started getting the bedcart ready to leave. Both Viviane and Judy acknowledged the Doctor, as they took Nick out and rushed him down the hall.

"I hope he will be okay" Viviane said, sitting casually brushing the ruffled hair from her neck.

Judy, feeling inclined to, sat next to Viviane on the couch, looking at the Red fox, almost exact looking like Nick, however her fur, was much lighter nearly orange even with a few gray hairs here and there. Her eyes, vividly yellow, which were now staring at Judy. "I know I am beautiful dear, but your not my type" Viviane said with a small grin

"Oh my, no – I mean you are very beautiful, I oh, didn't mean to stare, I'm sorry" Judy rambled as she put her paws to cover her mouth, her inner ears turning a bit redder "Deary, its fine, I was only teasing, I can see why my nicky was so eager to follow you around" Viviane said with a smug look

"I uhh, wait what do you mean?" Judy's blush, now flustered her paws fell from her face into a more of a relaxed state, her ears fully erect. "Calm down, Officer Hopps, I am seriously just teasing you, Its uh its how I cope with difficult situations. I'm sorry" Viviane said, taking her gaze away, blinking a few times, to try and stop a few tears from falling.

"Oh, No don't apologize, its fine, I'm worried to, my friend got assaulted, and its because of me, I should be apologizing to you and him" Judy said, as her look went down towards her paws, balling into a fist on each of her legs.

"What do you mean deary?" Viviane said, putting on of her paws onto Judy's shoulder, while her look gazing back into Judy's eyes, showing full attention. "What did the news say about what we did?" Judy muttered.

"Well, the video that was at the museum showed vivid details of him hunting you, and the way you spoiled Mrs Bellwethers plans by the, well very lifelike performance. It commended him for being hired as a Private Investigator to aid the efforts of the ZPD" Viviane replied

"Well, I can't exactly say thats wrong, but" Judy began before being interrupted by loud sirens throughout the E.R.

*CODE SILVER* *CODE SILVER* *CODE SILVER*


	9. Chapter 9

just a small update, i didnt quit, just moved. started new job and ended up making diffuclt changes. ill resume once things get normal i promise


End file.
